


the worst timing

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Claire helping deliver a kastle baby because of course the punisher's kid has the worst timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the worst timing

Karen doesn’t mention the contractions to Foggy until they start coming in less than ten minutes apart from each other. “Foggy, you gotta call Frank,” She shouts from the couch, moving her hand around her belly. She groans in pain and lets out a slow breath. They told her what contractions felt like, but no one prepared her for the exact pain that she was about to feel.

Foggy turns to her as she cries out in pain and he rushes to her side. “He said-”

“Tell him if he misses the birth of his baby, the Russians will be  _last_ thing he has to worry about!” She snaps.

Foggy scrambles for the cell phone that Frank had left for them in case of emergencies and presses the one speed dial number he had programmed into the phone. Karen reaches up for Foggy’s arm as she cries out, again, in pain.

He curses as Karen’s nails dig into his arm and as Frank’s – very annoyed and angry voice – comes into his ear. “You know this number is for emer-” Frank’s voice becomes muffled as Karen cry of pain is louder than Frank’s angry voice. “Karen?”

Foggy swallows the pain he’s feeling from Karen and tells Frank she’s going into labor. “She says if you miss the miss of your baby, the Russians will be the last thing to worry about.” Foggy repeats her message from moments ago, hissing as he feels his skin break. “Should I take her to the hos-”

“No. No hospitals. Uh, call that nurse friend Red goes to.” Frank says.

“Are you-”

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m on my way back now.”

“Give me the phone!” Karen snaps, reaching her hand up for the phone. Foggy hands it over to Karen, mostly in fear of what she’ll do if he doesn’t, and looks down at her hand on his arm. There’s no pointing trying to get his arm away from her, so he doesn’t try. “Frank, I swear to God if you miss this-”

“Not gonna happen.”

“I will end you. The Russians -”

“Will be the last thing I need to worry about, I know. Call Red’s nurse friend. I’ll be there.” He hangs up before Karen can say anything else and she hands back the phone for Foggy so he can call Claire.

* * *

Claire get there a few moments after Frank does, Claire coming in first then Frank. Karen is still on the couch, her nails dug into his skin and drips of blood dripping down his arm.

“Told you I wouldn’t-”

“Shut up and get this thing out of me.” If Karen could actually shoot daggers at Frank with just her eyes, she would be doing it right now.

“Let’s get her to a bed, she won’t be able to do this on the couch.” Claire says, immediately carrying her  bag to the furthest back room. “We’re gonna need towels and warm water and a jacket to wrap the baby in.”

Frank kneels down by Karen and pushes her hair from her face. “You’re gonna have to let go of Foggy so I can get you in the bedroom.” Frank says. Slowly, Karen’s grip is released from Foggy’s hand and Frank lifts Karen up, one arm under her knees and the other wrapped around her. Her hands clasp around his neck and she buries her head in his shoulder, her fingers holding onto his jacket tightly. Foggy follows, grabbing the towels from the bathroom before heading into the bedroom.

He tosses the towels onto the bed and spreads them out across the bed as Frank sets Karen down in the center of the bed, shedding his jacket off before removing his armor. He kicks it away from the bed before he sits by Karen’s side, taking one of her hands. It’s not his first rodeo, or his second. He knows the pain that Karen’s going through, knows how to handle it. Granted, his wife gave birth in hospitals.

“We don’t have time for any painkillers, but I will hook you up when this baby is out, alright?” Claire promises.

Karen nods and her fingers tighten around Frank’s hand, reaching out for Foggy again. Foggy, reluctantly, gives Karen back his hand again.

* * *

What feels like hours, but is only really an hour and a half, and a hundred curses and insults thrown Frank’s way later, there’s a baby – a screaming baby – that’s just been cleaned up by Claire. It’s a little boy they’re going to name Benjamin Nelson, a name that brings a tear to Foggy’s eye (although he blames it on losing ‘so much’ blood from Karen’s nails). He’s perfect.

“I know you said no hospitals, but she does need one. So does the baby. They both need medical attention.”

Frank nods, he knows it’s the truth. He can’t go with them. He turns back to Karen and his son, pushing some of her hair from her face. “I’ll be there, after visiting hours. Okay?” He asks. Karen nods and Frank takes Ben from her to give to Foggy so someone will be holding Ben in the car. He carries Karen out to the car and sets her in the backseat, leaning into the car to press his lips against her forehead.

“I love you.” Karen says, reaching her hand up to grab Frank’s arm as he turns to pull himself out of the car and shut the door. He looks down at her and a smile forms on his face.

They don’t say it often, Frank can count on both hands the amount of time they’ve said I love you to each other. “Love you too.”

He shuts the door and turns to Claire, who’s coming out with her jacket on, still in her blood covered scrubs. “Take care of them.” Frank says to Claire, pressing his hand on her shoulder. He thanks Claire for her help and watches as Claire gets in the car and drives off with his girl and his son.

“Back to work, Castle.” He murmurs to himself, heading back into the safehouse he’d stuck Karen in to grab his gear and head back out.

 


End file.
